I'm Stuck In A Box And
by DERANGEDauthor24
Summary: I woke up in a box, found out I was in Hetalia, and had to pretend I was a fricking girl so I wouldn't be thought strange that I was wearing a girl's pair of pants and a girl's shirt. (WHY ME!) Good thing I have a high voice… :/ OCx...Undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my newest chapter story, :P it's a boy~ Woot woot! XD Enjoy please review :3**

**Yeah I'm stuck in a box, and…**

**Chapter 1: I don't think I'm a tomato.. or a girl.**

**Summary: I woke up in a box, found out I was in Hetalia, and had to pretend I was a fricking girl so I wouldn't be thought strange that I was wearing a girl's pair of pants and a girl's shirt. (WHY ME?!) Good thing I have a high voice… :/**

"PUT IT ON!" Serena, one of my two friends screamed at me, and I panicked, trying to escape the death grips of two yaoi fangirls.

"NOOOO! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" I screamed running from the overly girly 1D obsessive store.

…. In my batman boxers. Needless to say, I was quickly escorted out of the mall. Now cold, and hating the world; I shivered my way back to the parking garage where me and my friends had parked the car. Two guys looked me over and I groaned. Fuck my life.

"Hey sexy, you got quite the body." I felt a hand touch the back of my boxers.

I was absolutely fucking done with this shit. "No thank you, I'm actually quite annoying and obnoxious on the inside. I'm not into anything you think I'm into." I growled lowly. I don't want anyone touching me. I just want to go to the car, type in the code, and sit in there, and wait for the two demons to get their asses out here.

The guy laughed, "Sure, you little fine piece of ass." He licked his lips scanning my half naked body. Die motherfucker, just drop dead now.

I groaned. Fucker. That's it. I turned around and kicked him in the face," Say another word. I dare you, asshole."

"Oh, you little spit fire." He stood up again grinning widely.

Okay. I'm going to jail tonight, I decided.

And not for being in my boxers. I swung my fist into his face, before his little helper decided to join the fight. He grabbed me from behind and pushed me into the parking garage. The person in the booth was fucking asleep! Dick…

I was pushed against an old car, and the guy I had punched laughed, walking over," Hi there you little fag. Did you really think I was into you?"

"I'm fucking straight! Jesus why does no one fucking listen?!" Okay partial lie. I'm not telling anyone I'm bisexual. It'd just give my friends more incentive. I watched as he laughed obnoxiously.

I hate the world. Oh, Yeah I forgot.

Hi, my name is Mitchell. I was born early, and had always been small. I didn't even hit puberty yet either which sucks because that means I'm weaker looking than most guys and can easily pass as a girl. I'm 15. I am hoping for a huge growth spurt and its still not here… So anyway I am a huge anime lover, and otaku. Except the thing is I don't have any good anime friends so I can't enjoy it that much… Except yaoi fangirls..

Which sucks. I don't even have any real guy friends. I'm stuck with two girls who find it fun to set me up on dates with guys. I hate yaoi fangirls. That is all I need to say.

Coming back to the reality of the fucking cunt licking world, I was pinned against this stupid car. Then god; or maybe it was the devil- I couldn't decide yet, decided to be nice/cruel and brought my two lovely women to me again.

"MITCHELL! NOO!" quickly, Serena- short blonde with an obsession with my hair- sprung into action, tackling one of the guys and holding a knife to his face, "Stay away from my sexy haired man."

I was going to have to kill her… What the hell is going on in her mind..?

Miranda- tall redhead, pretty blue eyes, silent as Sweden, walked over and took the other guy away from me and handed me a pair of sweatpants and an old tee shirt. I gave her a grateful look and she threw me the keys before going to threaten the other guy who was attempting to make a move on Serena. Hah… Idiot..

Soon they ran off after a good long ass whooping from the girls that looked more like guys than I look like a guy. Sad days… Sad days… I shook my head.

I groaned, " You two suck. I wanted to go to jail for a different reason than indecent exposure! Jesus no one gives me a break!" I threw my hands in the air and walked away to the car.

I could hear Serena giggling saying something about my hair, and I definitely felt Miranda's eyes on my ass. Oh my god you two. Stop staring at me like a couple of crazies. Jesus.

Then a freaking car came rolling down the ramp from behind, which at the moment I didn't know. All I heard was Serena screaming for me to 'FUCKING MOVE SEXY HAIR' before I turned to find a big sudan going full speed at me, before the person realized I wasn't going to move. I screamed as it slammed into me, running me over.

My body fell to the ground, and I could tell my legs were broken, and my chest hurt like hell. Serena ran over to me, and I mindlessly noted to myself that the sudan driver must have drove off. I saw Miranda calling someone on the phone, Mm…. I wonder if she'd order me pizza…

I could feel my own blood all over the pavement and every thing hurt before it went black.

I woke up to darkness, and a voice I knew very well…

"Ve~! Look germany! A box of Tomatos!"

Aww Fuck, I'm not a box of tomatoes!

**Hola my amigos! What's up? :P Hope you all enjoyed my new oc Mitchell. I've been trying to come up with a girl name for him. I was thinking something like "Michelle" that way he could be like "my name is mitch- Michelle." So…**

**Review if you'd like, tell me if you liked it or if you think things could be fixed. This will be awesome hopefully. Pairing is IDK at the moment but I'm really considering Iceland, Norway, or Denmark. SuFin will be in this. The other two left over will be going out with someone/ each other. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Mi Amigos! Thank you all who reviewed, I hope someone will eventually show up saying they know one of the Nordic languages, or French (France is a lil troll XD He'll grope the hell out of Mitchell) . Or a little more Spanish than I do. :P still, this shall be fun! Read on, Mi amigos!**

**I'm Stuck In This Box and…**

**Chapter 2: WHY ME?!**

"I'M NOT A TOMATO! URGGHHH LET ME OUTT OF THIS BOX!" I screamed, pounding on the sides of the box.

"AHH! VE! GERMANY! GERMANY! THERE'S A GIRL TOMATO IN THERE!" I heard Italy scream.

….Really? Seriously?!

The lid was yanked off and I fell out and landed on Italy. I flushed bright red and quickly moved away. I looked around to find myself in the World Conference. AKA HETALIA ALL YOU DUMB BOBS!

….Yes I did just call you all Dumb Bobs. Shut up.

But anyway, all the nations were there, and I stared intensely at Italy.

He screamed," She's gonna kill me! VEE!"

"Ohonhonhon! Bonjour, qui êtes-vous, belle ?" I was suddenly in the arms of France. My eyes widened, and I quickly tried to move away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I growled at him.

He moved away, " W-Why does she reject me? Oh!"

"Hola, Senorita! ¿Qué Pasa?" I heard behind me as tan arms wrapped around my waist. Spain stood behind me grinning like the weird Spaniard he is.

I growled, "STOP THAT!" I smacked him upside the head. "What is your problem?! Jesus!"

Germany suddenly put me in a chair, "VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! VHO ARE YOU!?"

I blinked. All the rest of the nations present just sat there, except for America who sprung up and walked over, "DUDE SHE'S AMERICAN!"

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN SHE VILL LEAVE!" Germany growled lowly.

"YEAH IT DOES YOU STUPID NAZI!" America shouted back.

I groaned, "Oh god not you.." I facepalmed. I hate my nation's personification.

"What the bloody hell, America!" I heard England laughing. "Even your people don't like you! You're idiotic!"

I just stared at him blankly for a moment, "If I suddenly live in a different country, can I leave?" I said annoyed by the main nations discussed. I like the Nordics better.

"Not until you answer why you're here, DUDETTE!" America shouted at me. Ugh,…. Shut up.

I groaned and went through explaining that I got hit by a car, and woke up in a box and that was all I remember. I could tell they really didn't believe me, but really; WHO am I going to work for when all the nations are there?! That would be really stupid to just decide to pop in and be like "boopity boop boopity boo! I'm going to kill you!" like I'm a freaking idiot. Which I'm not. And I'm not a girl.

…I dare you to say something.

**Denmark's POV (Please tell me I'm doing him right)**

It was a really boring meeting today. I mean, even the American dude was quiet. Norway hadn't choked me with my tie yet, and I had the worst hangover ever. Yesterday was June 5th, the day of cool- My Birthday. So, I went out and drank because I'm cool and awesome like that.

But so anyway, Then suddenly this random box fell onto the carpet next to Germany's chair, and that Italy dude was freaking out, then this girl fell out and…

Well then Germany was all "I'm strict and stuff so I tied a girl to a chair!" and then America came over to him and they talked and stuff.

Then the girl talked, and I started talking to Norway, my best friend. "NORWAY! DUDE! LAST NIGHT I HAD SOOOO MANY DRINKS!"

"You are so annoying…" He muttered. Aww. He loves hearing about how I drank the night before usually!

I grinned, "THANKS!"

**Back with Mitchell~**

"So Vhat's your name?" Germany asked me, as I looked around awkwardly; hoping to god that Hungary wasn't going to take me off somewhere and dress me up (She scares the shit out of me,…. D: )

The room was insanely silent, then I turned back to him, "…..Huh?" I must have had that look of 'I'm so fucking stoned right now' because he looked pissed.

"VHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" He growled. I backed up a little, and looked at him blankly.

"….. What if I give you a fake name….? How would you tell if I was telling you the truth?" I asked, continuing to move away from the freaky porn watching german.

"JUST GIVE ME A NAME!"

I shrugged. "Umm.." Shit…. Girl name… Girl name…

"CHICK DID YOU FORGET YOUR NAME?" Denmark yelled from across the room.

I stared at him," No I just prefer not to give my name to random strangers who tie me to chairs which obviously says that I got put in the crazy room. Next time I get put in a box, and I'm going here; just put return to sender on it please."

It was quiet for a moment.

I hate silence. Wait. I have a name.

I smirked. "My name is Michelle."

Germany nodded, "Okay. Sit next to…" He went quiet. All the chairs were full. Oh mwahahaha. I have the perfect idea.

I blinked," Do you have a blank piece of paper, and a pen?"

He gave me a weird look, and handed me those items,"….Ja…"

I went and sat in the corner of the room, and got a couple weird looks from the nations. Oh this outta be good. I drew something on the inside of the flaps, and made a paper airplane, and waited for Germany to start talking, and sent it flying.

A couple bored nations watched as it flew and hit America in the nose. He quietly opened it and screamed loudly. Everyone stared at him. I sat there quietly laughing at my successful troll.

"I-It has a picture o-of…. Oh burger!" He started crying.

Smirking, I watched from afar as England approached him and told him to 'stop being a bloody git' and France disagreed with both of them and… Yeah. Typical stuff.

I felt eyes on me, and looked over to find Norway staring at me wit h a unreadable look. Almost deadly… Scary…

I'll tell you the truth right now, I always found Norway a little scarier than Sweden. He's just so… silent. Then again, I haven't been around many guys so I don't know how they act. Sad days… Sad days…

Suddenly I was pulled back into reality.

"Michelle, you need a place to stay. Where do you want to stay?"

I had to make this seem random.

"….. Not America." I heard quiet laughter from a certain Englishman.

"Not france. Not England. Um.. sorry Italy and germany. Pshh.." I stared at the nations with a blank look for a moment not knowing what to do.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH US, THE NORDICS!" Denmark practically screamed.

I shrugged, "Why Not?"

Fuck yes. Denmark, for once I love you for getting me closer to Iceland and Norway.

**Nahahahahh. I think I didn't portray Denmark great… I have been rewatched episodes with him in it as much as possible tonight to get ready for this but still… I don't know how to exactly write him. If you have any suggestions on portraying, do's and don'ts PLEASE TELL ME. I've never wrote for the Nordics, and I want to get this right. Thank you all who reviewed last chapter, and anyone who reviews for this chapter! :3 **

**Translations:**

**Bonjour, qui êtes-vous, belle? = Hello, Who are you, Beautiful?**

**Hola, Senorita! ¿Qué ****Pasa? = ****Hello, Miss! What's up?**

**Translations going to be in here: Norwegian, some Swedish, Icelandic, Finnish, Danish… So… If you know… You should be awesome and help :D**


	3. Ice Skating

**I'm just going to put this out here. I researched for a good two hours on the drink, ice skating, and all~ that. I even went as far to get my mom and ask her about making the white ****glögg. She agreed, and so apparently we'll make it… eventually. Lol Enjoy my fail at cultural involvement. And if you know anything about the culture that I should know PLEASE tell me. It'd help me out so much! **

**SERIOUS NOTE: And I apologize if anyone was insulted by America's Nazi comment. Americans can be very inappropriate (In many many ways. We don't understand silence when its either silence or fucking losing your privileges. -_-") and speak without thinking, and I was trying to express that through America. And America is HORRIBLE at reading the air. I'm sorry if you felt like that comment was pointed at you, because I know Hitler was an awful man and killed so many people, especially people who were Jewish. But I didn't mean it like that at all; it was America being an idiot. We'll have Germany or someone yell at him at the next meeting that he's stupid and insults like that are awful. I'm sorry, because I know it's a touchy subject, but its America. He doesn't understand boundaries. **

I must have fallen asleep over in that corner, because the next thing I knew, I woke up being carried by someone who smelled like liquor and cologne. It smelled fucking amazing. Mm…

I need to buy that cologne… Smell like a man. AND I'LL BE ONE!

I jolted slightly, thanks to my idiocy. You know that feeling you get when you are just about to fall asleep but you aren't quite there so you suddenly feel like you're falling off a cliff? Yeah, thanks to MY weirdness, it happens every night but instead I twitch. Like my ENTIRE BODY. Its like EUUURRGGH! I WAS ALMOST ASLEEP!

But you know what? The universe is truly cruel. It was Denmark carrying me. Not even the hot swede was carrying me. The fucking Dane!

Ugh. I like freaking Norway and Iceland!

…. Don't judge me. I know its sad I like the guys who aren't as emotional. I can't help it. I can't control my own emotions. I'm a cry baby. I've been spoiled by my mom since I was little and grew up with three older sisters. I heard the drama all my life, and copied my older sisters. My sisters were nice to me and tried to make me as 'cool' as possible (aka girly).

My three older sisters go like this.

Amanda was the oldest at 25. She worked at a really nice company in the inner city. Me and my friends had been staying at her place for Christmas when I got ran over. She had long black hair and green eyes. She's our half sister.

Jennifer was the second oldest at 20. She was in the armed forces, stationed somewhere in New York, or something like that. She had cropped brown hair, and green eyes too.

Chelsea is only a few years older than me- 18. She had dyed black hair, and bright blue eyes. She originally had brown hair.

I have brown hair and blue eyes like my mom and sister. My hair is down to my shoulders, and my fringe lays over one of my eyes. I have a naturally more feminine facial structure. I wish I had some facial hair….

I felt Denmark's arms tighten around my body, "Michelle, you fell asleep, lady! I bet that I could drink more than you. You pass out too easily."

…WTF!?

I opened my eyes to see his annoying face. I smiled fakely, and girlishly giggled, "Oh Thanks. You know..." I dropped the girly attitude and glared at him, "You can put me down. Now."

He winced slightly, but playfully. "Ouch. Harsh."

I quickly scrambled out of his arms, disliking that cologne I thought smelt good. No. It smells awful! (I'm lying to myself and we all know it) I walked inside to find the other four talking in the living room.

Finland smiled at me cutely, and I couldn't help but smile back. He was fricking adorable, you can't deny it. "Oh! You're awake!"

Sweden just kept to himself, and I couldn't help but find it sweet how shy he was.

Iceland was just sitting there with an almost blank look on his face. So. Fricking. Awesome. I love you ICE!

Norway seemed annoyed when I came into the house. His gaze was a glare, and a mean one at that. He stood silently.

I looked at him, watching as he quickly marched upstairs.

"Don't worry about him. He's just… " Finland trailed off. I knew about Norway, Finland, he's been one of my two favorites from the beginning.

I smiled fakely. My favorite character hated me! I couldn't help but feel sad.

Sweden came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "N'rw'y's j'st a l'ttle s'rpr's'd 'bout ya sh'win' up l'ke th's. h' isn't 'ne to b' w'rm at f'rst.."

I nodded, but I still gazed upstairs. If Norway was straight, I could pretend to be a girl a little longer. Maybe just until he talks to me more.

Suddenly, I was picked up and thrown up in the air. I screamed as Sweden caught me, staring at Denmark looking almost annoyed.

Finland suddenly looked up, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Haha, We need to get you some warm clothes."

I looked at the remaining Nordics grumpily, "I don't need new clothes."

"Well you only have one pair of underwear, right?" Finland laughed awkwardly.

I shook my head. "Just… take me some where cheap. We don't know if I'll stay for a long time. Plus, I have a feeling that things may change… " I said the last sentence under my breath.

Finland smiled brightly, "Okay! Su-san! Let's go!"

After about 10 minutes, everyone was ready to go, including Norway and Icey.

We got me 4 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of sweatpants, one god awful skirt (thanks to fricking Finland being so cute I would have felt bad if I said no), three pairs of wooley tights in different colors to wear under, 5 tee shirts, and 7 long sleeve shirts. I got two pairs of cheap pajama bottoms, and a pack of boxers when they weren't looking.

We were walking around Copenhagen, just enjoying the view when…

"YO MICHELLE! Wanna go skating?!" Denmark yelled, pulling me already towards a ice rink that was nearby. Oh fuck my life! I can't ice skate worth a crap!

"No! Last time I did that, I broke my leg! I'm not joking! I slid into the wall, and the wall broke and and and and!- AHH STOP!" I screamed, desperate to get away.

I looked back at the guys, who just looked at me almost boredly. Finland was the only one who looked ever so slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Michelle! Everyone knows how to skate! It'll be like having 5 teachers!" He giggled.

I looked at him exasperated. "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

Five minutes later, I was holding onto Sweden with a vice grip, screaming at random hysterical about being on skates. I hate this!

I could tell I was slightly bugging Sweden, but at the moment I was scared shitless.

It was the ice skating rink in the Kongens Nytorv, and it was absolutely great-…

I'm still scared of skating though thank you.

The entire time, Finland and Sweden skated close to me, keeping me from falling on my ass, while Denmark, Norway, and Iceland skated like fricking champions. Stupid Jerks.

Afterwards…

Denmark is officially on my shit list. I will kill him. I swear. I'm exhausted, and I can't feel a single bone in my body and the ones I do feel they have to be frozen.

We were all sitting around the fireplace, enjoying the warmth and something called 'white glögg' as Finland was saying. Well, they were.

Apparently most white glögg has alcohol. So I see the drink, take a sip, and immediately almost choke because it was alcohol, and I can't…

Yeah. Needless to say, I felt like an idiot.

It was quiet for a while, but it was obvious it was about to get dark very very soon.

Norway stood up quietly, setting down his glass (Which I looked at with distaste, how could you stomach alcohol? Ehhh!). He looked at Finland and Sweden, "I'm going to get firewood."

I stood up too, wanting to get to be near him. "Me too."

"No." Norway stated, seeming annoyed by me.

Lie, boy, lie! "I.. feel like a leach. Let me help… Please…"

Denmark yelled, "Man, just let her go! She won't talk that much, I bet! Her voice is probably sore from being such a _baby _about ice skating." He smirked. Once again, I hate Denmark!

Norway sighed, annoyed, "Fine."

He got his coat on, and I quickly followed, dressed in one of Finland's coats.

It was almost sunset, and it was definitely getting colder. I shivered. Even if I spent every Christmas, and new years at my sister's place; I'd never get used to the cold.

"You know, Norway, I think you're pretty cool…" I muttered, trying to start a conversation.

He just glanced back at me annoyed, and kept walking through the snow.

I followed, my feet sinking in every time I took a step. Soon, I was a good 10 steps behind him, and the gap was only getting bigger. Work little boy feet, Wor-…

I'm not… A little boy… Ergh.. I hate myself somedays.

"N-Norway! Slow down!" I was panting, not used to much physical activity except for running away from my friends (Hiding was my better skill set).

He sighed, obviously annoyed and walked back to me, "You are not used to the snow, are you?!"

I shook my head, and tried to get my foot unstuck. He nudged the snow around my foot away and I was free. I took another step, lunging forward.

He rolled his eyes at me, "It looks like you're _trying _to get your foot stuck. Don't stomp, you look ridiculous."

I sheepishly took another step, lighter this time.

He stared at me, "Don't walk like an American. That's why you keep getting stuck."

I walked the 'right' way and followed him to where they kept their woodpile. We loaded up our arms with a good 4-5 pieces each, and carried them to a small cart next to the woodpile. He put the pieces in, until the entire cart was full.

"So Norway…" I started.

"Please be quiet. I would like to have a peaceful evening." He replied shortly.

I was silent. Wow… Norway was harsher in person.

We walked back to the house. Next to the door was a obviously dwindling pile of wood. And so, we stacked the wood onto pile neatly.

After we were done, he looked at the now set sun. He was quiet.

"Norway?" I asked.

"There is one thing you must realize. No nation will become attached to you. You die too quickly, as a human. A nation will never love you, because love takes a long time when you are a nation that is hurt still by war. You will not change a nation's heart. _You are human_." He stated monotonously. I was shocked. Where did this come from?

"Norway.." I looked at him for a moment. He was silent. He was unreadable. I looked into his eyes taking advantage of the fact I was a girl and at the moment I could do weird girly shit.

When I'm alone I'm going to do manly stuff like… Watch football, and.. I went blank.

The only other manly thing I could think of was masturbating. Ew.

Then I did an even more girly thing. I hugged him.

"Michelle…." He seemed shocked by my hug. He quickly moved back into the mask, "You are all sweaty. If you continue to stay out here, you'll get sick and be a nuisance. Continue to remember what I told you. ", He went inside again.

I stood frozen in place, and murmured, "A nuisance…" before walking inside after him sadly.

It was decided until they had a place for me to sleep, I'd sleep on the downstairs couch. Which was fine really. The blanket was HUGE. I mean, it was really really warm and oh my god… It was a down comforter. I got a pillow too, which was soft and cool.

I stared up at the ceiling that night, wondering if I could ever make this right. If it was worth it. I knew these thoughts were silly and stupid, but I'd always felt like I was a nuisance. I reached into the pocket of the sweats hopefully. I found Miranda's iPod (something I constantly stole from her).

I picked up the earbuds and put them in, and typed in the passcode and turned it to "Pour Me Out" by HE IS WE. I smiled to myself as her voice sung sadly sweet notes. I fell asleep curled up on the couch, happy.

Too bad I didn't realize what Norway had said was just a guard against himself.

**I feel like I failed. *falls to ground* But dude… I had so many ideas for this chapter. SO 2004 words in the chapter! Whoot! :3 **

**I need to know if I portrayed Norway right… Because… You know… I suck…**

**REVIEW IF YOU THINK THAT PUPPIES SMELL A TAD BIT WEIRD!**


	4. chicken dance

**Mitchell: YO GUYS I'M HERE TO START THE SHOW! LETS PARTY *dances around like a headless chicken***

**DA: *cough* well then, Welcome. Let me inform you that everyone who offered to translate, Mitchell will now confess awkward love to you.**

**Mitchell: Wait! What? NO WAY! *does an X with arms* **

**DA: DO IT OR DIE. *pulls out homemade bloody Russia scarf***

**Mitchell: Here I go. Fill in the blank y'all *feels southern* I believe that you and I, are made for each other. (Names: SophieWood99, StorfenglegurStelpa21, and Heihei) *smiles slightly***

**BTW: Since it is going to be Mitchell and Norway, I wanted to have him say I love you in Norwegian eventually. (Probably hears it on tv, or is an idiot and he google translates. That would be amusing. He says it wrong and annoys Norway in the process. XD)**

I'm stuck in this box and…

Chapter 4

In the morning, Finland made breakfast, Denmark complained about a hangover, and Sweden 'hm'ed. Norway looked at me with a scowl on occasions, and Iceland just stared at me blankly.

Normally, my mornings were a hectic combination of lots of Nutella, my two friends eating half my breakfast, and my sister calling me her 'little sweetie' about twenty times before I swing my bag for the library (Where I go basically all day on off days, except for outings with my friends) or my book bag at her. Its constantly fighting over the hair brush that helps keep frizz away because my hair looks like an afro with frizz, and at some point fighting over who gets to take the front seat in my mom's car.

So the calm atmosphere was strange. I kept looking around, until finally Finland smiled at me.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Just not used to the quiet. Mornings in my house are crazy… Especially weekdays." I smiled.

"I thought you were visiting the city when you got ran over." Norway muttered.

"yeah, but habit is hard to break."

Finland smiled, "So, do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, three sisters. The oldest was the one I was visiting. She's really rich, so she let me and two of my friends stay at her house. When I go to college, she said I could stay with her." I said kinda sadly. I mean, come on, I think I'm dead back there in my world. That might mean I'm stuck here.

Ugh.

Later on, when we're walking to the mall entrance after driving in town…

"THIS IS LOVE THIS IS LOVE THIS IS LOVE!" I danced around, before tripping over some random banana. WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T OURAN!

"Exactly what are you doing, Michelle?" Iceland blinked at me.

"Partying by myself. Its actually quite fun. You put in earbuds, blast a random trance or pop song, and act like a spazz. Or a drunk. Or both. The last is scary." I grinned, putting my earbuds back in, and doing some weird version of the chicken dance…

In the middle of the street…

I was picked up by Sweden and thrown over his shoulder. Aww sadfac- fuck no! This is any fanBOY's dream. FANBOY. You hear me? FAN. BOY. Fuck you bitches.

Ahem. Ignore the outburst.

"Sweden!~ Why'd you do that!?" I whined at him, annoyed.

He gave me a strange look, "Y' w'r' m'k'n' a f'l 'f y'urs'lf." (You were making a fool of yourself).

I pouted, "No… I was making myself be a little weirder. Its common… " I coughed, trying to find an excuse. I don't really have any special religion or ethnicity…. AMERICAN! THAT'S IT! "Among Americans. We believe freedom of expression is best expressed when you forget about appearance and just go with the flow.."

"Hm."

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"Okay, Okay." Iceland sighed, "Stop being a Dane."

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Both Denmark and I yelled. I turned and stared at him, slowly shaking my head.

"No.. No…"

"huh?" Denmark looked confused.

I flailed my arms, "I'm POSSESSED! POSSESSED I TELL YOU!"

So for today, there was no meeting, so we walked around all day, window shopping at best, looking for one of the Nordics at worst. (They seem to believe storming away from each other helps in a crowded mall. -_-)

Then we went to a restaurant and let me tell you… I think that the Nordics definitely have a ….diverse taste.

After dinner, we went home. It was already dark, and it was very cold. I stuck to Finland's side, comfortably lying against him as Sweden drove us all home. Denmark talked rambunctiously, and Norway glared at him, annoyed. Iceland silently stared out the window, and Finland kept asking Sweden questions to which Sweden answered with a nod or a few mumbled words I couldn't make out.

Exhausted from the long day and exciting events, I quickly fell asleep in the comfortable atmosphere. Mistake 1.

When I woke up, I was in a bedroom now. It was neat, therefore it could be any of the Nordics' except for Denmark. Oh how pleasant.

The bedroom was relatively normal sized truthfully, neither too big or too small. The door came into the left of the bed, and the bed sat against the wall. There was a desk in the corner in front of the door, and a closet sat next to it, closer to the door. On the far side was a window from which darkness came, symbolizing that it was late. There was a lamp on the desk that was on, giving the room a soft glow.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed, finding that the only things removed from my body were the boots, and my coat. *cough* Finland's coat.

Thank god. I don't think I could bear it if someone changed me. I stretched, and began to investigate. One look in the closet and… its my room. I grinned. HELL YEAH!

I began to undress, deciding to change into the pj bottoms and a baggy teeshirt. No bra. That's fucking bullshit. I'm going to bed man!

I pulled off all the clothes, happy to be out of the girly clothes. When I had just finished pulling my pants on, there was a knock, then the door opened.

I screamed, like any normal person, and looked to see who it was, totally forgetting about the entire girl thing.

Sweden stood in the doorway with wide eyes for barely a second, before throwing it closed and pinning me against the closet door. I tried to move away, insanely scared of the swede at the moment.

"W-What are you doing?!" I cried out scared. I may admire him, but one of the reasons is because he is capable of hurting people if he really needed. He WAS a Viking.

I groaned as Sweden's eyes stared down at me, almost fiercely, and what he said next shocked me. Not only because he _knew_ but because he spoke very clearly.

"You're male." He suddenly let go of me.

I quickly tried to move away from him, hiding my non-existent chest uncomfortable. I'd always been comfortable sitting at a sleepover with my two friends snuggled into a fuzzy big blanket dressed just in my pj pants. (They wore identical shorts and tanks everytime.) But… Being a pretend girl, I had the feeling that it was more if my chest was exposed now.

"Heh… Um… No! I just… lack… hormones.." I stumbled on my words trying to find a way to conceal the truth. Fuck. This is hard. (Shut up perverts.)

"Hm. L'ar." I could feel his gaze. I looked at him.

"Fine… I was too proud to admit that I was male… and plus… girls are always considered cute and sweet, and its easier for people to trust you if you're a little girl.." I pulled a shirt over my head.

"Hm."

"You won't tell, will you, Sweden?" I asked hopefully, " It would be so embarrassing…"

"Hm. S're." He mumbled, "B' c'r'f'l."

I'm really an idiot for not listening to that advice.

Mistake 2…

**Review if you pictured Mitchell dancing.**


	5. HELLO

**Hey guys. **

**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking so long, but I was kind of scared my current attitude might affect my writing style so I've avoided writing. I've been pretty stupid lately and very stressed out but I'm back.**

** I'm hoping to be back to normal and posting today or tomorrow so you know.**

**I'll be trying to get things set up for you all, so be patient. **

**Have a good day.**


End file.
